21 ans
by shakamia
Summary: 21 ans, l'âge légal pour quoi?


**21 ans**

By Lian

Résumé : L'âge légal pour faire quoi ?

Lorelai's POV

Après le fiasco avec Max, j'avais eu besoin de m'éloigner c'est pourquoi je me retrouvais dans ce bar, ivre, non disons bien éméchée. J'étais à environ 30 km d'Hartford, dans un bar pour étudiant ? Disons qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, des petits groupes en train de se saouler un samedi soir. J'ai tourné la tête, mon regard glissait sur eux, cette période de ma vie était loin…pff, je n'avais pas eu de période étudiante et puis j'en ai entendu crier.

A ta première bière légale TJ !

Et un fou rire. 21 ans. A 21 ans, Rory allait sur ses 5 ans, ça faisait 10 ans, bientôt 11. J'ai tourné la tête vers le barman.

Un autre manhattan.

J'ai descendu lentement tous mes verre et puis au bout du…je ne sais pas combien, je suis allée au toilettes. Tout était devenus beaucoup moins triste, il y avait comme une brume agréable qui m'entourait le cerveau. En ressortant j'ai percuté quelqu'un.

Oops !

Pardon, vous allez bien ?

T'inquiète, un petit manhattan et ça repart.

Et je suis retournée au bar, j'étais incapable de savoir à quoi ressemblait cet homme, disons ce jeune homme. Je sais seulement qu'il avait l'air musclé, enfin quand je lui suis rentrée dedans, il l'était et il était un peu plus grand que moi. J'attendais que mon verre arrive quand quelqu'un s'est assis à côté de moi.

Je peux vous offrir un manhattan ?

Oh, tu sais comment parler aux femmes. Je m'appelle Lorelai.

Et moi TJ

Oh, bon anniversaire ! 21 ans c'est ça ?

…

Alors qu'est ce que ça fait de pouvoir boire de l'alcool enfin sans risquer de se faire pincer ?

Il a rigolé

Et bien…C'est nettement plus agréable depuis que je suis là.

Et un charmeur en plus !

On trinque ?

Aux bonnes surprises autour d'un verre.

Aux bonnes surprises autour d'un verre.

Une autre tournée barman avant que ce jeune homme retourne voir ses copains.

Déjà fatiguée des bonnes surprises ?

Je fais ça pour toi, on doit me pratiquer à petite dose sous peine de devenir très rapidement dépendant.

Oui c'est un peu ennuyeux…

J'ai bu mon verre, je venais de le reposer, j'ai attrapé mon portefeuille

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non, je t'invite, j'y tiens.

Merci TJ et bon anniversaire. J'y vais.

Et je suis descendu de mon tabouret, en titubant légèrement.

Attend, je te raccompagnes à ta voiture.

TJ's POV

J'ai tourné la tête vers la table où étaient les mecs et je leur ai fait un signe de tête, ils se marraient. Lucas m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Je l'ai suivi jusque dehors et quand elle a trébuché, je lui ai attrapé le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle rigolait toute seule et quand on s'est retrouvé devant une jeep, elle s'est arrêtée.

Ma voiture !

Elle a eu du mal à introduire la clef dans la serrure pour finalement la faire tomber.

Je vais te ramener, tu n'es pas en état. Où habites tu ?

Et là elle m'a embrassé. Cette femme, cette très belle femme m'a embrassé ; elle était ivre mais elle m'a regardé d'une manière et comme elle n'a pas répondu…

J'habite plus près.

On est monté dans la jeep et j'ai conduit jusqu'à l'appartement de Lucas. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler durant tout le trajet, c'était un peu bizarre, elle parlait de Manhattan et de la manière d'en faire un bon, son histoire, les variantes…Hallucinante, cette femme avait un sacré débit pour quelqu'un d'ivre. J'ose même pas imaginer quand elle est à jeun.

On est arrivés, je l'ai conduit jusqu'à l'appartement de Lucas, la clef était à sa place, sur le linteau. Nous sommes entrés et j'ai refermé la porte. Quand je me suis tourné vers elle, elle était proche, très proche et elle m'a embrassée, me coinçant contre la porte, ses mains sur mes fesses. Waou ! J'étais loin d'être bourré, en fait, j'étais un peu éméché sans plus. Et puis tout en nous embrassant je l'ai conduit à la chambre. J'avais très envie d'elle, je l'ai attrapé pour la poser sur la commode, lui enlevant son chemisier. En fait, nos vêtements ont volé à très grande vitesse. Elle s'est attaquée à ma braguette, mon caleçon a suivi. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui enlever sa jupe, j'ai seulement fait glisser son slip le long de ses jambes. Elle était…elle sentait l'alcool, elle m'intoxiquait. Elle avait une manière de me toucher, sûr d'elle, une femme d'expérience. Ma main droite entre ses cuisses m'a montré à quel point elle en avait déjà envie. Je l'ai attrapé et elle m'a fait basculer sur le lit pour me prendre la main et la mettre là ou elle voulait. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait alors je me suis exécuté. L'embrassant dans le cou, entre ses seins pour lentement finir entre ses cuisses. Ses gémissements et la façon qu'elle avait de me masser le crâne m'ont rendu ding. J'étais prêt, j'avais qu'une envie être en elle. Quand elle s'est finalement cambrée sous les assauts de ma langue, je me suis dit ENFIN. J'ai attrapé un préservatif et c'est là qu'elle fait basculé pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle m'a attrapé le préservatif des mains pour déchirer l'emballage en un coup de dent avant de me le mettre. Je la sentais humide, prête puis elle s'est doucement laissée glisser. Quand j'ai finalement été en elle, je me suis dit que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire quelque chose de plus sexy. Elle m'avait regardé tout le long. Et elle a commencé à bouger lentement puis de plus en plus vite et j'avais l'impression que ce n'était jamais assez alors je l'ai fait basculer pour me retrouver sur elle. Mes coups de reins étaient de plus en plus frénétique et elle a gémi d'une façon, j'ai cru qu'elle avait mal et je me suis arrêté.

Ca va ?

N'arrête pas !

Et elle m'a attrapé les fesses et j'ai continué, la sentant s'agripper à mes fesses. J'ai attrapé sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Ca n'avait jamais été comme ça avec personne, je sentais que je n'allais plus tenir bien longtemps alors j'ai glissé mon autre main entre ses cuisses histoire de la stimuler et ça n'a pas attendu. J'ai tout de suite suivi avant de m'écrouler sur elle.

Je me suis retiré, j'ai jeté le préservatif et quand je me suis retourné vers elle ; ses yeux étaient clos. J'ai attrapé la couverture pour nous couvrir et je l'ai regardée avant de m'endormir.

Lorelai's POV

J'ai soif, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé, le fait d'avoir soif. Et puis je me suis aperçu que j'étais blottie contre quelqu'un, j'ai ouvert les yeux, il faisait sombre. J'ai quand même pu m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas chez moi et que je n'étais pas seule. Il avait son bras gauche autour de ma taille mais sa tête était tournée de l'autre côté.

Et tout m'est revenu en tête, le bar, Max, ma rupture, les nombreux Manhattan, TJ, ses 21 ans, oh mon dieu ! 21 ans ! C'est un bébé ! Enfin pas tant que ça à en juger par la performance de la nuit. Joyeux anniversaire TJ ! Il m'a ramené chez lui et il faut que je rentre. Rory doit être…chez Lane heureusement.

Se lever sans le réveiller, ok. Je l'ai regardé…enfin en l'occurrence je n'ai regardé que son dos car je ne voyais que ça et ses cheveux blonds. J'ai cherché mon slip, mon soutien-gorge et mon chemisier…Je me suis rapidement rhabillée et je suis sortie. J'ai récupéré mes chaussures dans l'entrée, évitant de réveiller les personnes endormies sur le canapé et je suis sortie en courant.

La voiture était encore là. Je connaissais ce quartier de Hartford, je n'ai pas traîné et je suis rentré.

TJ's POV

Je viens d'entendre la porte se refermer. Elle est partie. Je n'ai rien voulu dire, j'ai fait celui qui dort. Soyons honnête, ça aurait été gênant. Qu'est ce que j'aurais dit « on remet ça ? » Certainement pas.

Une semaine plus tard.

TJ'sPOV

Je sors de Chilton, c'est enfin le week-end, je vais retrouver mon cousin Lucas et ses copains, la dernière fois on a bien rigolé et puis il y a eu un petit bonus... Ca m'a fait sourire en repensant à cette femme. Lorelai, la femme au Manhattan.

Je m'apprêtais à monter en voiture quand j'ai vu Mary. Elle sortait avec ce froncement de sourcil qu'elle a toujours et puis je l'ai vu sourire. A qui souriait elle ? Elle est passée devant moi puis s'est dirigée à grand pas vers une femme, brune avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de moi et de lui sauter en cou. « Maman » Elle a tourné la tête une fraction de seconde et là le choc, Lorelai. Elle ne m'a pas vu, je me suis dépêché de rentrer dans ma voiture, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie. J'avais couché avec la mère de Rory

FIN


End file.
